skylandersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rayman
Rayman Rye Magicmoon (Chimera title: Dismayman) is an anthropomorphic limbless Chimera ichneumon, though most think he's just a thingamajig. He was turned into a Chimera by Portal Master Porky. He had used to live in the Snoring Tree in Willow Woods, but when he was kicked out, he moved to a den he made in a garbage bin in the Willow Woods City. He is friends with Portal Master Claus and the Mecha-Drago. He, along with Claus and the Mecha-Drago, were the ones who threw Leopardeon into the Galactic Generator. History When one of the three Creators, Polokus, started creating Nightmares with dark magic, and populating the Glade of Dreams, a hero needed to be created to save the Glade. The nymphs gathered to invoke a being of light capable of saving the Glade: a creature both agile and carefree, as tenacious as he is hilarious, destined to crack up Polokus with his heroic antics and stop the nightmares. Unfortunately, although not surprisingly, the nymphs were distracted by some zombie chickens on their way to the sacred snoring grounds of Polokus in Willow Woods, and they lost a sack of lums chasing the crazy creatures over a cliff. Thus, they arrived late and with a lot less illumination. In the end, Rayman Rye Magicmoon was born with no limbs, which as it turned out, made him a lot more limber. As a child, Rayman had killed a Skylander named Tod, by cutting down a tree and having it land on him. He didn't know this was wrong, and did it for fun. Because of this, there are rumors that Rayman has mental health problems. Rayman has never served jail time for Tod's murder. Rayman was also responsible for killing Twinkle, a rabbit who lived in the Snoring Tree with him. He put her on the barbecue and ate her. Claus is the only one who knows about this. Personality Rayman is quite childish, especially when compared to Spyro, who is more mature. Spyro cares more about the safety of Skylands than Rayman, who only cares about what Porky posted on Instapork. He is cheerful and has a good sense of humor, and is quite careless. He has a love for overused jokes and bad fanfiction, which he uses to annoy everyone around him. Appearance Rayman is a anthro limbless ichneumon with strawberry-blonde hair that goes all over the place. He wears a purple and red sweater and yellow shoes similar to Tails'. He has double-colored eyes, one black, and one purple. He also has a long rainbow-colored tongue. Relationships Spyro Spyro is shown to hate Rayman, believing that he stole his fame. Rayman uses this as an advantage and constantly annoys Spyro on purpose for fun. Coincidentally, Rayman is an ichneumon, who are known to be killers and rivals of dragons. Claus Rayman is good friends with Claus. They met in 2012, when Claus was obsessed with crocodiles, and Vecoline, and Rayman was obsessed with Sonic. Appearances Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy Rayman is a recurring character in Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy. Most of the stories have a sub-plot with him and Claus. He debuts in Serpent of the Ocean. In The Porky Invasion, he gets turned into a Chimera by Porky. Quotes Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy quotes Other quotes Trivia *He also absolutely loves the book A Boring Compilation of Boring Fanfiction. *There are rumors that Rayman breaks into Porky's house every Friday, usually with the Ultimate Chimera. *He ships Sporky (a ship of Sparky and Porky.) *Rayman is secretly a Sonic fan, but he hides it from Claus, who dislikes Sonic, in fear of of Claus not wanting to be friends with him anymore. *His last name being "Magicmoon" is a reference to RayClaus' Animal Jam tiger, Lucky Magicmoon, who is rumored to be Rayman's Jamaa counterpart. *His favorite word is "deep", which he uses at least one thousand times daily. *He has a crush on The Commander. **Although The Commander never knew this, he probably would have liked Rayman back due to him falling in love with everything and anything Gallery rayman_still_not_in__by_youtubeware-d7qmznd.jpg|Picture belongs to youtubeware on DeviantART. rayman.png|Picture belongs to ahousemadeofsoup on DeviantART. Running tiger by snowygryphon-d7d2rmw.png|Lucky Magicmoon, a tiger from Jamaa who is rumored to be an alter-ego of Rayman. (Art belongs to SnowyGryphon on DeviantART.) Category:Magic Category:Fire Category:Dual Types Category:Chimeras Category:Male Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Skylanders: Elements of Prophecy Category:Claus and his Skylanders